


[Podfic] coming to terms

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, John Not Coping, M/M, Mind Mary, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Self-Hatred, Therapy, Violence, not the awful real Mary don't worry, this is nice Mind Mary, well more like John's subconscious right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: After the incident in the morgue, things between Sherlock and John have changed. It takes a while for John to notice, but once he does, he's beyond horrified.Time to come to terms with himself.Even when John Watson is fighting his demons, he always tries to be better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threadoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadoflife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [coming to terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369239) by [threadoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadoflife/pseuds/threadoflife). 



> Yeah, so I'm still not sure how to feel about series 4. But since it aired, this fic is one that has resonated strongly with me (probably because we barely saw John at all in series 4 and the little we did needed soooo much fleshing out), and I am grateful to threadoflife for allowing me to record it. ♡

  
Length: 28:10

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/id68xmvntjv723p/coming+to+terms+by+threadoflife.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/72toolkd5stdooa/coming+to+terms+by+threadoflife.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/coming-to-terms-by-threadoflife))

Pre/Post Music - [Show Me What I'm Looking For (live acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syGyTGXfLrI) \- Carolina Liar

 


End file.
